Princes, Princesses and Dragons OH MY
by Wing Atol
Summary: Tamaharu Hikaoc Kaoruoc Morioc Hanioc AU When six boys and one girl appear in the castle courtyard Isaia, what is a princess and her friends to do? With the war and the fact that she's to be named queen, she has a handful. She doesnt need love on top.
1. Prolog

**Princes, Princesses and Dragons OH MY!**

**Prolog: In which Mother goes Away….**

"_Mother, is something wrong?" a young girl with large grey eyes and light brown hair asked. She was dressed in elegant silks, and her hair was haled back by a small ribbon._

"_I'm afraid so, my daughter. Arina… I'm going to have to go away soon, and I don't know when I'll return." Ritsuka, a woman with dark brown hair and eyes sighed._

"_But mother, Isaia's relationship with Vandera is worsening! Everyone whispers of war!" Arina said._

"_Surely that isn't your ONLY concern…" Ritsuka said, alarmed._

"_And mother… I need you." Arina whispered._

"_My baby…. I'm so sorry. If I could stay, you know I would! But another world is calling me… I'm so sorry, Arina, but you must face the war on your own." Ritsuka said, holding her daughter._

_The next morning, Ritsuka had vanished, as if she had never existed, though the people of Isaia still remembered her. Who wouldn't forget the magical queen Ritsuka? Who would forget how she left her ten year old daughter alone to lead a country? Who would forget how their ten year old princess, soon to be dubbed queen, fought valiantly in a war, and has been doing so for the past six years? And who would forget the six strange boys and girl that appeared in her court one odd, magical day?_

**Yes, it is short, and I apologize. But not to worry, Chapter One will be out in a jiffy! **

**This story is heavily based off an Ouran High School Host Club role play I'm apart of, Arina being my character. Though the setting is very different, a few of the characters (The Host Club, Aya, Arina, Meikyuu, Maire, and Yonaka) will be the same. They'll all be introduced in the earlier chapters of course, and the pairings of the role play will also remain the same.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness of this part -**_**Love, the Airheded Evilness (soon to be known as JME)**_


	2. In which the princess meets the prince

**Chapter One: In which there are odd people in court**

**I do not own anyone here, save for Arina and the court peoples. All the named people who I bother to describe belong to their respective owners.**

A princess, dressed in a royal purple, strode down the halls. It was an early November morning, and fresh snow glistened in the sunlight, as the princess saw through the windows. Despite the snow, it was actually quite warm, and Arina supposed that could be a good thing about that day, or the month in general. Last night she and her army retreated from the Crystal Valley back to Isaia's castle, where she learned that her elder brother, whom was supposed to become king, died. She then learned that she was to become queen in less than two months. Her closest friends supported her, as did her younger sister, but Arina felt inadequate. Juggling lessons, political affairs and the war had left her drained of energy, and self confidence. She had begun feeling that the only thing she could do was fight... kill. Arina was about to turn into the library hall when she heard many, many loud voices.

Maire, a girl with lovely brown hair and golden eyes, pulled Aya, a young woman who looked ten, away from the strange boys. One of them honestly looked like a male version of Aya, who has lovely blond hair and golden eyes, and there were two twins with red hair and orange eyes. A boy with blond hair and purple eyes stood out the most, mainly because he was face planted into the snow, while a boy with black hair and purple eyes surveyed the surroundings, along with a girl with boyishly short brown hair and large brown eyes. Behind them all was an incredibly tall boy with black hair and brown eyes stood silently.

"Who are you people!?" Maire asked. Yonaka, a girl who shared Arina's light brown hair due to the fact that Arina was two years her elder sister, though she wore hers in two short braids, and had green eyes, hid behind Maire as well.

"Ah... Where are we?" the girl asked.

"The courtyard of the castle of Isaia, thats where! How did you get in here?!" Maire asked, forgetting her previous question.

"We were walking, and a strange hole appeared and we fell." The boy who looked like Aya said.

"Is that right."

Everyone turned around to see Arina, a sword at her hip.

"Your highness! Don't, it might be dangerous!" a guard said.

Arina shot him a look and entered the snowy courtyard.

"Well, if thats the truth your telling, then you must be the trade your world made for my mother." The princess's voice was cold and harsh- these strangers were the proof that her mother was in another world, that she would never see Queen Ritsuka again.

"Your mother?" the blond boy asked, as if he knew what she was going through.

"Yes, my mother, whom I will never see again so long as you are here in this world." Arina said with an exasperated sigh. "Yonaka, Maire, Aya, over here please. That wall is about to blow."

The three girls skirted over to Arina, and just as she said, the wall they had been by exploded. Several soldiers from Vandera stood in the hole.

"Girls, boys, get behind me." Arina sighed, drawing her sword. Not knowing what else to do, the strangers did as told.

"FOR VANDERA!" the enemy soldiers yelled, charging the princess.

She quickly evaded each of their attacks, blocking them with her sword if they got close to the others, and actually broke the swords.

"...Alright, how many of you are drunk?" she asked, unimpressed.

All three men fainted.

"....Guards, take these men to the dungeons. The rest of you , please follow me." Arina said to the boys and girls behind her. Not waiting for their answers, she walked to the library hall again, with longer, quick strides. Everyone else struggled to keep up with her.

The blond boy looked around the hall, staring at the portraits of past monarchs, his eyes falling on a lovely woman with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Ritsuka-san...?" he asked.

Arina turned around with fierce eyes.

"How do you know my mother's name?!" she hissed.

"Ritsuka-san is a young woman I met in Hokkaido. She looks a bit different in this painting, but it's the same person." he told her.

"So she's alive... well, thats comforting." Yonaka muttered. They continued into the library in silence.

"Name yourselves, and then I want to know exactly HOW you got here." Arina said, sitting down in a chair.

"I, your highness, am Tamaki Suoh." The blond smiled, bowing.

"I am Kyouya Ootori." the boy with black hair and purple eyes said.

"I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka!" the little boy smiled, indicating his much taller cousin.

The twins grinned. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin..." "And I am Kaoru Hitachiin!" they said, bowing.

"Haruhi Fujioka." the girl sighed.

"Very well. I am Arina Takamura, princess of Isaia." the princess said, standing up.

"And she is soon to be queen..." a girl with blond hair and pink eyes said, with a quiet voice.

Arina jumped a bit, turned around and grinned.

"Mei, you really must stop sneaking around like that!" she laughed.

Mei blinked, clueless to what Arina could have meant.

Aya, Maire and Yonaka sighed.

"Your highness, may we leave? We have our own duties to atend to." Yonaka said.

"Yes you may, and Yonaka, for the love of God, don't refer to me as 'your highness'!" Arina told her.

As the three left, an explosion was heard. Arina turned to her guests.

"You chose an interesting day to come to Terra, strangers." she said,a mischievous smile on her face.

**Oooooh cliffy! Well, please review.**


	3. In Which Tamaki Explains Things

**Chapter Two: In Which Tamaki Explain Things**

**Each character belongs to his or her respective owners. **

**Regular type is Tamaki, italicized type is anyone who makes a comment.**

Your highness, allow me to explain what happened.

_Go on, I'm listening._

…_.Please do...._

We were walking down the hallway of our wonderful school, Ouran Academy, when a strange glowing hole appeared before us.

_That was a portal, Tamaki, and yes, I will explain later._

It was absolutely radiant! It drew us in with it's beauty.

_No Tamaki, it sucked you in. It's beauty had nothing to do with it..._

_...You must admit though, he seems like one who could be hypnotized by a simple portal._

_Ha! You're absolutely right, Mei! _

_Tono, I think the princess is bad mouthing you!_

_Ha! Tono doesn't seem to high in the eyes of the princess!_

Shut up you dopelgangers!

…_.That was uncalled for. In Terra, twins are a sign of luck....._

_Thank you for telling him that, Mei, now please continue Tamaki._

Of course your highness...

_Please get away from me._

_Tamaki, not every girl you meet will be open to your 'princely' act._

_PRINCELY?! Oh my. If that is what princes are like in your world, I fear for your people._

…_Suoh-san, please get out of the corner.._.

Stop laughing you dopelgangers!

_Tamaki, just get on with it..._

_You're annoying Arina-hime, Tono..._

Oh! I'm so sorry, your highness...

Tamaki, I would like to hear the rest of your story now, please.

Right! As we were pulled in by the portal's beauty (_**I told you, you were sucked in by the portal and beauty had nothing to do with it!**_), we witnessed strange events... a crying little girl, a war, a beautiful warrior-like queen fighting valiantly, surrounded by dear friends... A prince's death....

_I see... What you witnessed was the past six years of Isaia._

R-really?

_Yes. _

_Your highness, what was that crash earlier? It happened again._

_Oh, that? Ato is experimenting again._

Experimenting?

_Yes. Now, on with it Tamaki! I'm getting hungry and I don't want the guards hearing this._

_Of course, your highness...As the events came to an end, we saw a bright light, and glistening snow... _

_And then Tono fell down in it!_

_Which caused Maire to flip out and get defensive... Well, I've heard enough, lets go eat. Hopefully Ato wont decide to use any of you in her experiments..._

_Go where, your highness?_

_The dining hall- I'm hungry and I did not go to breakfast!_

**Again, short chapter.... D: But I think it's funny. Sorry if it's confusing.**


End file.
